Say Goodbye
by The Forever Young One
Summary: A short oneshot of Daisuke and Satoshi, yes, there is yaoi, but not much, so the story is still rated K. please R&R.


**Say Goodbye**

_...I was bored...please review and crap..._

* * *

_Things are changin _

_It seems strange and_

_ I need to figure this out_

_ You've got your life_

_ I've got mine_

_ But your all I cared about_

* * *

Daisuke sat in class, it was very boring. They had to learn...algebra. He had already finished his assignment and was left with nothing to do. Daisuke sighed, Why did class have to be so boring. He just sorta sat there, staring out the window. He glanced over at Satoshi. He wasn't doing much either. He looked back up at the teacher, who had fallen asleep at her desk. The bell finally rung, most of the kids stampeded out the door leaving Daisuke and the sleeping teacher. He walked out of the empty classroom and went to his locker. He stuck his supplies into his storage area and grabbed his bag. He headed for the exit to the school only to run into Satoshi. "I-I'm sorry Hiwatari-kun!!" Daisuke shouted, his face turning red.

"Its my fault really." Satoshi smiled. Daisuke ran past him and headed off into the direction of his house. Why did his heart start beating like it does when he's around Risa? He didn't have time to worry though, he had some traps to get through. Once he got through with those he walked in.

"Hi mom, hi grandfather." He sighed. He walked up the stairs into his room and sat down on his bed. "Why do I feel this way?" He asked himself quietly.

_**"Because your in love kid...its cute really..."**_ The familiar voice of Dark smiled inside of Daisuke.

"Really? With who?" Daisuke asked out loud.

**_"You really are hopeless aren't you...SATOSHI YOU IDIOT!!!"_** Dark shouted annoyedly.

"...I can't be..." Daisuke got out his painting stuff and decided to paint. He usually painted when he was depressed. So he started to paint, started off with a light shade of blue.

----------

Meanwhile Satoshi was arguing with Krad. "Shut up!! I don't love him!!"

_"Oh of course you don't..."_ Krad smirked evily.

"Whatever, goodnight..." Satoshi layed down and fell asleep.

----------

Meanwhile Daisuke was finished with his painting. He realized what he had painted, it was Satoshi. "Wha?!" He said in shock. In front of him was a perfect and very well detailed picture of Satoshi.

_**"Aww...How sweet."**_ Dark smiled inside of Daisuke.

"Whatever. Its getting late, I have to go to sleep. Goodnight Dark-san." He got out of his regular clothes and dressed into his sleeping clothes. He then layed down in bed and fell asleep.

----------

The next day at school, Daisuke felt weirder than usual. He kept sneaking secret glances at Satoshi. He found out last night that he truly deeply loved Satoshi. He was gonna show him his painting, and then confess his love. So as soon as the bell rang, he went up to Satoshi. "Um...Hiwatari-kun?"

"Yes Niwa?" He gave him a cold stare.

"I...I...wanna..." He couldn't get it out, why did he always do things like this?!

"I'm sorry Niwa, can we discuss this later, I'm afraid I must be leaving." He said that and then walked out.

* * *

_Don't say goodbye_

_ Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight_

_ Cause maybe its not the end for you and I _

_And although we knew_

_ This time would come for me and you_

_ Don't say anything tonight If you're gonna say goodbye_

* * *

Daisuke felt so sad. His heart felt like it was split in two. _**"Aww...don't take it that hard Daisuke..."**_ How could he not take it hard? He had just been rejected. By the one he loved non-the-less. He went home that day saddened and broken. His mom looked at him with a sad face.

"What's wrong my little Daisuke?" She looked at him with concern.

"I've been rejected..."

"Was it Risa again?" She had a hint of anger in her voice.

"No...I'm gonna go lay down..." He walked off into his room. When his mom heard his door shut, she heard the doorbell ring. She walked over to the door and opened it, Satoshi stood before her.

* * *

_I wish we could be laughing _

_Instead I'm standing here asking _

_Do we have to end this now _

_Can we make it last somehow_

_ We both know what we've gotta say, not today_

_ Cause I don't wanna leave this way_

* * *

"Yes?"

"Is Daisuke home? I wish to speak with him." Satoshi didn't wait for her to answer, he walked towards the stairs and straight to Daisuke's room. He didn't knock either. He walked in to see Daisuke staring at a painting...and crying. "Daisuke?"

"Hm..." He sniffled. He looked up to see Satoshi. "H-Hiwatari-kun!!" He said in shock. He was surprised to hear him call him by his first name.

"Daisuke, I'm sorry..." He said with sympathy for the sobbing boy.

"R-really? If you are, well, I m-made something for you." He gave him the painting he had in his hands. Satoshi looked at it for a second, as if trying to remember what it looked like before it was snatched away from his hands.

"Thank you Daisuke, I love it." He smiled and kissed Daisuke lightly on the forehead. Daisuke blushed lightly.

"Your welcome, H-"

"Please, call me Satoshi." He smile widened.

"Your welcome, Satoshi-kun." They both gave eachother a big hug before his mom came in.

"Satoshi, would you care to stay for dinner?" She smiled at the sight of the two boys hugging.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Niwa."

"You can call me Emiko, since you will be dating my little Dai-kun." She left the two boys alone.

"I love you Daisuke."

"I love you too Satoshi-kun."

* * *

_Don't say anything tonight _

_If you're gonna say goodbye..._

_Song by: Skillet.  
Songs name: Say Goodbye_

* * *

_I know it was short, of course though, it is a oneshot. Well plz review and tell me if you want me to make a sequal. Also, this was my first Oneshot/Songfic story so please be nice. Flames will be laughed at. Plus, I only use parts of the song that went good with the moment. :)_

**_-SilverMoon_**


End file.
